


[Podfic] Temperature

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Hinata’s hardly been here five minutes and he can already tell that Kageyama is the worst at being sick.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Temperature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temperature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982238) by [dirtbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbag/pseuds/dirtbag). 



> [An RSS feed for my podfics, which you can add to your podcatcher of choice, can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/temperature_202010/Temperature.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/temperature_202010/Temperature.mp3) | 25 MB | 0:26:51  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/temperature_202010/Temperature.m4b)  
  
| 31 MB | 0:26:51


End file.
